Wasp Spider
Wasp Spider is a spider yokai and the main antagonist of episode 4 of the anime Kanokon. Wasp Spider takes the appearance of a red leather bunny outfit with pink velvet lined pantyhose and cotton where the breasts are. The cursed outfit comes with a pair of red high heels, bunny ears, a white choker with a black bowtie, and two red dress cuffs. Whenever Wasp Spider controls it, it glows bright red. The only piece of clothing removable from the outfit are the high heels. History Wasp Spider was once a spider yokai of absolute beauty, who was supposed to attract men to do her bidding but had no luck at it. Instead, she decided to put all of her effort to create a bunny outfit, sewn by her cobwebs, to make all the men fall for the wearer. Wasp Spider died shortly after creating the cursed outfit but was said that her tenacity still lived on in the bunny outfit. The bunny outfit was put away at Kunpo High School storage facility where it contains cursed items seized from yokai. One day, Chizuru broke into the storage facility with her brother Tayura to find something there that could help her win Kyuta's heart over Nozomu. Chizuru stumbled upon the bunny outfit and fell in love with it the moment she put it on. However, once she put on the outfit, she becomes unable to remove it. Chizuru then had no choice but to wear the outfit around school, despite the school's dress code. As Chizuru was seen wearing the outfit to school, everyone stared at her, much to her disturbance. The next day, Wasp Spider takes control of Chizuru's body as Chizuru passed out while walking to school. This was Wasp Spider draining Chizuru of her life energy. As Chizuru was out cold at the school nurse's office, Akane tries to remove the bunny outfit with a pair of scissors uintil the bunny outfit begins to emit a blinding flash of light, engulfing Akane and turning her clothes into a pink nurse's dress outfit. As Chizuru regains consciousness, the bunny outfit then began to glow bright red and dragged Chizuru's body around the school, turning all of her classmates' clothes into sexy cosplay as she flew past them, including the principal's. As Chizuru made it to school's tennis field exhausted, Wasp Spider's face began to appear on the bunny outfit, revealing her plan to drain Chizuru of her life energy, be reborn in her body, and turn all the men into her slaves. Kyuta, Tayura and Nozomu soon appeared and were prepared to take Wasp Spider on. However, Wasp Spider gained the upperhand on them as she telekinetically pinned several cosplayed girls onto Kyuta and Tyura and transformed Nozomu's clothes into a maids outfit that puts her under Wasp Spider's influence. Omi comes up with a way to free the girls from Wasp Spider's control by shredding the cosplay off of them, although it resulted in the girls being in their underwear. Wasp Spider was soon outraged to see her cosplays destroyed, so she stripped the girls of their underwear, giving Tyura and Omi nose bleeds from seeing them naked. Wasp Spider then levitated away from the scene. Wasp Spider made her way to the school's stage where she transformed herself into a wedding dress as she was about to be reborn in Chizuru's body. As Chizuru became fed up, she eagerly tried to remove Wasp Spider from her body but then becomes weak as Wasp Spider begins to drain her life energy. Just then, Kyuta came in to save Chizuru, but was soon pinned down by Wasp Spider. Luckily, Tyura and Omi arrived and freed Kyuta from Wasp Spider's control. Kyuta then approached Chizuru and kissed her, merging the two of them together and freeing Chizuru from Wasp Spider's grasp. Chizuru and Kyuta then summoned a massive fireball from their power of love combined and threw it at Wasp Spider, destroying her and reverting everybody's clothes back to normal. Although Wasp Spider might have survived as Chizuru mentioned that she could wear the bunny outfit one more time for Kyuta as she was walking home with him towards the end of the episode. Gallery Video Kanokon Episode 4 English Dub Category:Female Category:Possessor Category:Femme Fatale Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Possessed Object Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Dark Forms Category:Youkai Category:Perverts Category:Mischievous Category:Deceased Category:Magic Category:Parasite Category:Deities Category:Undead Category:Posthumous Category:Contradictory Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Creator Category:Extremists Category:Revived Category:Obsessed Category:Misogynists Category:Damned Souls Category:Omnipotents Category:Opportunists Category:Outcast Category:Predator Category:Sadists Category:Rogues Category:The Heavy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychics Category:Destroyers Category:Demon Category:Noncorporeal Category:Energy Beings